


Stupid me, stupid you

by Qingsquadorbit



Series: My collection [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hyunjin's miserable life, Light Angst, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Weird Ending, confessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingsquadorbit/pseuds/Qingsquadorbit
Summary: Hyunjin had confessed but that made her life turned upside down. She was in a mess with Heejin in her mind.:- 2jin angst story but with weird ending, don't be mad at me but I hope you read it. >_<





	Stupid me, stupid you

Another year, and this is the last year for Hyunjin and her friends in school. They were so thankful for that, well for most of it like learning and studying. Yet it was so sad to be in the last year, that means they're not going to be together like this anymore. Some of them had decided their own ways, such as their dream university and college. 

Not Hyunjin though. Too broke for all that continuing study shit. She's not like her other friends who still get what they want, she just live in a different live but it’s not bad for her. 

Living alone and has her own responsibility are normal for Hyunjin. She works, earns money and that's not a problem for her to go to school but college? She didn't think about that, maybe no. She needs to keep working to pay for the rent and bills. Colleges and universities are not necessary for her, maybe for other kids. 

Also one thing about Hyunjin is, most of her friends don’t know details about her. Like she just act like a normal teenager, nothing much different from them so they know less about her. Not that Hyunjin cares yet that was her plan, to not let them know that she has a problem. 

And talked about her friends, it was just a bunch of losers. Names? Hyejoo, Yerim, Yeojin, Haseul, Jungeun, Jiwoo, Sooyoung, and this one new girl, Heejin. Not so new but she transferred into their school at the end of last year, so they had known her and pulled her into their not so popular group.

But since Heejin is a pretty and gorgeous girl, Hyunjin didn't deny that, the whole school suddenly set their attention to the new girl and accidentally made their group famous in their senior year. It's funny for them when they're just a bunch of unknown girls but now it's quite nice for them to enjoy the fame in the last year. Thanks to Heejin.

And one more thing that they oblivious about Hyunjin is that she has a big fat crush on Heejin. Everything that Heejin did amazed her even though it was just a simple tucking hair behind her ear. Hyunjin didn't know what was wrong with her and what kind of disease was that but she just kept it as a secret since the day Heejin set foot in the school.

And now Hyunjin was, on the first senior day, alone with Heejin in lab room, during lunch break as she was the one who asked, since that was the day she decided to confess or else her heart will have this problem where she felt something was stuck. That she needs to let it out. 

Hyunjin didn't expect for an answer, yes or no. She just wants to confess and go. That'll hurt less, she thought.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“I like you.”

“...”

Okay, Hyunjin, that was the plan. Now she just needs to go but her legs freeze, damn it. And Heejin whole body froze. That wasn't a good idea, she knew it but she has to. If she didn't confess, she didn't know when will she meet Heejin again, she was sure they will live differently after their senior year end. 

“I-I have a boyfriend..” 

No, no that wasn't what Hyunjin wants to hear. That was the last thing she wants to hear and now she can’t reverse the time and now her heart broke into pieces but she kept steady. Only for her brain to be an asshole and asked a question.  
“Who?” Stupid Hyunjin, why would you asked that? And now you're going to bear the pain.

“Hansol.”

“Han who?” Another stupid question from Hyunjin and she herself didn't know if she ever have any brilliant questions to ask. 

“Hansol, our classmate.” Heejin watched Hyunjin, not remembering her own classmate. Actually, Hyunjin just doesn't care about others except her friends, that’s all. 

“Ah, cool..”

“Hyunjin, you said that..”

“No, don't take it seriously haha. I was just kidding. It was a prank.” Hyunjin laughed, covering her mouth but she just wants to cover her tears pooled in her eyes. “Just a prank.” Her voice cracked but she cleared her throat afterwards. 

“You don't take someone here alone just to tell a prank.” Heejin pressed her lips together as she said that. Still silently watching Hyunjin’s weird behavior. “And you don't cry after telling a prank.”

Hyunjin froze, realizing that Heejin saw her tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them off in front of the girl, there’s nothing to cover anymore. Yes, she's crying but her stupid answer was, “It was so funny that I cry.” She grinned, showing her teeth and cute canines. 

“Hyun-”

“Surprise! You just got prank!” She giggled. “Now, will you excuse me, I have somewhere to go.”

“Hyunjin..” Heejin tried to call her as she walked passed the door, Hyunjin stopped and turned. 

“You might not want to tell them about this prank. It’s our secret, okay? Bye.”  
Heejin was left alone, confused. 

On another day, Hyunjin acted differently. Not just Heejin but all of her friends noticed it. Hyunjin didn't talk a lot that day, she kept on spacing out and looked terrible. She looks like someone who didn't sleep for days, but they don't want to ask. Thinking that it was just because of the assignment that the teacher gave them on the first day of school. 

But weirdly it also happened on the next day, where Hyunjin decided to let them go to the cafeteria first while she said that she has somewhere to go. She did come but late, and she noticed something odd in the group.

Haseul wasn't there and there’s another figure sitting in their group. A boy and that triggered Hyunjin especially the man sat next to Heejin. 

Hyunjin slowly approached them and sat on her usual seat. “Where’s Haseul?” 

“She has to go. Student council thingy.” Jungeun explained shortly. “Didn't you noticed Hansol here?” 

Hyunjin brought her eyes lazily to the boy, smile flatly. She knows him, only his face since she didn't catch someone’s name that easily though it was her own classmates. And to be honest, no boys allowed in Hyunjin’s brain and when she said boys, she meant the boys in the same year as her because they acted like a total assholes. Not excluding Hansol, she knows how he was either inside or outside school. 

“Heejin got a boyfriend! The school news will be crazy!” Jiwoo exclaimed happily. 

“Congrats.” Hyunjin said, smile at both Heejin and her boy but Heejin didn't like that kind of smile and she didn't like how Hyunjin looked at her only two seconds and then looked away, continued to space out again.

“Hyunjin.”  
They heard Haseul’s voice, all turned to the student council who set her eyes only on Hyunjin. 

“What?”

With a disappointed face, Haseul spoke. “Principal wants you in her office.” 

Without any questions or protests, Hyunjin got up from her seat, taking her sandwich with her and walked passed Haseul, heading to the said place. She knows what she has done and has expected this to happen. 

“What’s wrong Haseul?” Sooyoung asked, totally confused. None of them were called by the principal because of trouble before. They're not problematic. 

Haseul just sighed and shook her head, she didn't say anything after that. 

“Kim Hyunjin, this is the first time I heard about you. You know it's wrong and could get you into trouble right?”

Hyunjin lowered her head down, didn't dare to face the principal. She nodded her head slowly as an answer. Of course she knew that punching someone in the face was wrong but nothing could stop her at the moment when she was so mad and annoyed. 

“What was wrong with you? Did he do something to you?” The principal, Mrs. Park asked, at least she didn't go too harsh towards Hyunjin because she knows that Hyunjin wasn't a problematic student. This situation surprised her so much. 

“No, he just asked for the restroom.” Hyunjin lowered her head even more, guilt risen in her body. Yet she was ready for any punishment and even will find and apologize to the boy back. He just an innocent freshman. 

“And you punched him in the face?”

“I was mad at the time.” 

“Doesn't give you the right to punch someone’s face.” Mrs. Park said firmly.

“I'm sorry.” 

“Detention for you and I want you to apologize to him later.” Hyunjin was glad that Mrs. Park is actually nice to her, and all the students. She could've got yell if it was her class teacher. 

And detention won't hurt but the news will spread all over the school and her reputation might be bad or she'll get famous in not a good way.  
“I don't know him.” 

Mrs. Park sighed. She didn't want Hyunjin to become a bully, that girl is a good student and a good athlete too. Plus, Mrs. Park knows about Hyunjin’s life, that's why she kept her eyes on the girl and sometimes helped her. 

The principal told Hyunjin the information of the boy that Hyunjin punched and hopes that the girl will find him to apologize. Then, she let Hyunjin go with a detention notice. After school, Hyunjin will go to the detention class and spend her time there. 

Hyunjin sighed that she’s going to miss her basketball practice. Her coach will ask her about it and she will get scolded. This is her fault anyway, she couldn't blame anyone. Poor boy, he has to experience his new days at school differently. 

And the reason Hyunjin did that, and why she was mad because of what happened in the lab room. With Heejin, telling her that she has a boyfriend which is Hansol. After that day, Hyunjin couldn't think straight. The thought of Hansol caught Heejin’s heart made her wants to punch someone in the face and it happened to be that poor boy who happened to be lost and wanting to go to the restroom. Worse, Hyunjin just walked away after that, leaving him cried in pain. Now she hopes that he didn't have a broken nose or anything.

Hyunjin tried to calm herself more and move on though it’s hurt. She’s not blaming Heejin for being straight or bi, she doesn't know. It's not Heejin’s fault to choose Hansol as her partner. And it's not Heejin’s fault that she was oblivious that Hyunjin admired her since the day they met, maybe she thought it was normal for friends to do stuff like that. 

Thinking again, Hyunjin doesn't think she will act towards Heejin like she used too and vice versa. It'll be awkward and she didn't even want to face Heejin, it leaves a scratch on her heart every time she did. Knowing that the one who holds Heejin’s hands is Hansol and not her, the one who will kiss Heejin is obviously not her, she shook her thoughts away. 

After school ended, Hyunjin left her friends again but this time she’s heading to the detention class. Her friends didn't even get to ask or talk to her, it's awkward and she made it more awkward with her silent treatment towards them. 

Entering the class, she noticed a few kids in there and a male teacher who was in charge for the day. He brought his eyes up from his phone and looked at Hyunjin like the other students did.  
“Ah, new face. This is not good.” He said but with a small laugh in the end. He waited for Hyunjin to walked closer to his desk and handed him the detention notice. “A senior, Kim Hyunjin… punching a boy’s face.” He cackled. 

Hyunjin raised her eyebrows, this teacher sounded cool to her. She thought the one who handled this class would be strict and fierce. 

“Take this papers and finish it.” He slid a few papers towards Hyunjin. It was like a homework that she has to finish during the detention. “You can sleep like those boys too, I don't care.” He pointed at the boys who slept comfortably, heads down on the tables. 

Hyunjin silently took the papers and walked to one of the tables. The front one since she didn't want to be near those sleeping boys at the back, disturb them or whatever. She took a seat and stared at the papers. 

“I don't mind if you don't finish it.” He spoke again.

“Wouldn't this making students comfortable with detention?” She asked curiously. Kids will freely making troubles if they know that the detention isn't bad as they thought.

“Those who got detention will be informed to their parents. That's something they are afraid of. You must don't want your parents to know about what you did at school right?”

“Don't have parents.” Hyunjin said shortly.

The teacher’s face softened. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I don't care about it. So, you're saying that students might not doing any troubles because of their parents and detention?” 

“Yup.”

“Oh.” Hyunjin proceeded to do the homework though she didn't have to from what he said earlier. But she was bored. 

“So, what happened?”

“Huh?”

“Punching a boy’s face?”

“Oh, I was mad and he happened to get in the way. He's innocent though, it's all my fault.” Hyunjin explained not moving her eyes from the papers. Then she heard a laugh, that's when she looked up. 

“Poor boy. And why you got mad?” He leaned forward, finally got something interesting in the boring class. “Spill the tea, sis. Broke up?”

Hyunjin furrowed her eyebrows. How much time this teacher spent his time on twitter? He must be so bored, she thought.  
“No, worse than that.”

“Let me guess. Is it related to heartbroken?” 

“Yeah, a hundred percent yes.” Hyunjin chuckled bitterly. 

“Aww, poor girl. Uhm.. found out that he cheated?”

“No.” Hyunjin rolled her eyes. She put down the paper as things got interesting. 

The teacher tapped his chin. “Found out that SHE cheated?”

Hyunjin let out a laugh. “No.”

“Alright, just tell me.” He rolled his eyes.

“I have a crush on my friend so I confessed and she freaking told me that she has a boyfriend.” Hyunjin covered her face but she felt relieved when she finally told someone about it. 

“Ugh, hets..” 

“What?”

“Nothing. You must be so sad now but what happened then? You unfriend her?” He raised an eyebrow, slightly wishing that Hyunjin leave the girl that she had a crush on and move on. 

Hyunjin sighed. “No.. I.. I don’t know.” She can't suddenly go to school and tell Heejin that they're not friends anymore. She didn't hate Heejin, it's not the girl’s fault, it's hers for trusting her heart. She shouldn't confess in the first place and things won’t be awkward and different like now. 

“It's okay you'll find someone. You deserve someone better.” He commented, making Hyunjin smiled. 

“I’m sorry I never seen you before. I don't know your name.” Hyunjin isn't someone who recognize people well but the teacher’s face really didn't click into her mind. It's either she never meet him or she forgot. 

“That’s fine. Mr. Kim for you. Full name Kim Kibum. I'm a substitute by the way.” He explained. It's normal for students that didn't know him because he started working this year. “And fyi the teacher’s office was on renovation so apparently this room is like my own office.”

“Oh, that's cool.”

“Cool? Huh. Your principal sent me here so I can handle kids in detention but little did she knew that this was like I’m the one who got detention. This is torturing, I have somewhere else to go..” Mr. Kim whined while Hyunjin laughed. She had a feeling that he’s still young, maybe in late 20s? But anyway, he’s cool and fun.  
“So, Hyunjin, I hope you move on. Or you want me to give the address to the gay club? I have a few in mind.”

“I'm.. underage.” Hyunjin blinked her eyes. She never thought of gay club, never thought of any clubs actually. She's too broke for that and underage yeah. 

“Oh, right. I forgot. What about blind date? I can set a date for you.”

“I think.. I'll move on with my own way..” Hyunjin held her laugh. Mr. Kim is somehow funny. He’s friendly and open minded, she felt comfortable talking with him.

“Okay. Well, I think you never talk about it to someone else right?” 

“I confessed to my crush and that's a worse idea. So, I won't talk about it to anyone anymore.” Hyunjin covered her face with her palms. The incident yet an embarrassing one. She can’t believe she did that. 

“But you talked to me. I guess strangers make you comfortable right?” He smiled. 

“Yeah. Thanks for listening.”

“Don't mention it, and if you want to talk about it again, just come here into my office slash detention room slash love therapy room.” 

Hyunjin laughed louder than before, she didn't care if the sleeping boys disturbed by it. “Love therapy room? You are funny.”

“That's what he said before left me three months later.” 

“Aww..”

“No, it's fine. I got someone’s hotter now.” He winked and both of them laughed together. Well, it's not a bad day like what Hyunjin thought it's gonna be. At least she found someone who she can talk to minus the awkwardness. It's true, talking to someone who we didn't know sometimes do the trick. Just needs to find someone nice and friendly like Mr. Kim. 

But now she missed her basketball practice, her coach will be mad the next day. 

The other day, in the weekend Hyunjin took a part time job in a flower shop. Just helping the florist in there since the florist is a middle age woman and didn't have much strength for heavy work. She enjoyed part timing there instead of her part time in a cafe in the weekdays. She talked a lot with the florist and spent their time laughing at Hyunjin’s lame jokes when there’s no customers. Also the shop is quite near to her place that she rented, she could just walk there. 

The woman gave Hyunjin a daily payment which isn't that much but Hyunjin appreciated it. It's enough for her meals for a few days, if she thrifty. 

“This is for today.” The woman, Mrs. Lee handed Hyunjin the payment. They're about to close the shop and call it a day. It's almost 9 PM which when they usually closed the shop. Hyunjin helped clean the place when Mrs. Lee gave her the money, she then took it politely. 

“Thanks Mrs. Lee.” She put it in her pocket and proceeded to take off her apron. Hung it on its place. Then, they both got out before Mrs. Lee locked the shop from outside. 

“Be careful on your way out then.” 

“Alright, Mrs. Lee, you too.” They smiled at each other before separated to their own directions. 

Hyunjin walked alone to her place, suddenly it felt so far. Maybe because she was tired from working earlier. But she doesn't have to worry because the street still got people walking by, it's quiet but not empty. 

“Hey, Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin frowned as she turned around slowly, who called her? She saw a tall man under the dimmed street light but she recognized him right after. But weirdly the man wasn't alone, he was with three other men behind him. What’s going on, she thought.

“Hansol.” She said even though she didn't want to. 

Hansol walked closer with her friends followed. Hyunjin frowned but she didn't back away, just confused. How did they find her there?

“So this is the butch that you talked about?” One of the boys blurted, so sudden that Hyunjin blinked her eyes repeatedly. What did he just called her? And Hansol nodded, Hyunjin glared at her. 

“This is the one who thinks she’s better and can take my girl from me.” Hansol spat. 

“What?” Hyunjin hung her jaw low, she have nothing to say. It's still confusing her though she kinda get what it was all about. This isn't right, Hansol brought his friends who she thinks not from her school just to meet her. What a coward. 

“Heejin told me that you confessed to her.” Hansol chuckled. “Have you seen yourself in the mirror? I still remember how disgusted Heejin’s face was when she told me that.” Then he laughed with his friends. 

Hyunjin didn't know what was so funny about it but her heart breaks into pieces. She didn't want to believe Hansol but still. It felt like someone just stabbed her in the heart with a knife a thousand times, and that someone was Heejin.  
“It's not true.”

“You're saying that my girlfriend lie then? Bullshit. Also I know a butch like you who has a thing on every girls in school right? You must be a desperate lesbian right? Disgusting.” They continued to laugh. Still Hyunjin doesn't find it funny because it was a humiliation towards her. But it's not true, she didn't have a thing on every girls. She just has a feeling for Heejin.  
“Go find another butch then, not my girl. You're nothing compared to her, and thought about being with her? Pft, please, don't make me laugh.”  
“Fuck off.” Hyunjin has nothing to say. She turned her heels around, about to go when Hansol spoke again. 

“Leave her alone. Or you should leave the group, you’ll ruin their names for being a useless lesbian.” Hansol pushed her shoulder slightly, she didn't budge and held her wrath inside. There's no use in fighting, she thought. 

“You have no right to tell me to leave my friends.” Hyunjin gritted her teeth. 

“What friends did you talked about? They don't like you. You didn't hang out with them so they talked about you behind your back. So, are they still your friends? Also what if they found out that you are a lesbian. Such a disgusting bitch.” 

Hyunjin clenched both of her fists. She took a deep breath through her nose. No, she shouldn't believe what Hansol said, there's no proofs, she saw none. No way they talk about her behind her back. “Bullshit.”

“Well, do you really want them to hate you? I can do that. I will tell Heejin what a trouble kid you are.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about? You know nothing about me.” Hyunjin spat, he got on her nerves but she stood still with her jaw clenched tight. 

“I know, but who Heejin trust? You or me?”

Hyunjin shut her mouth. 

“Exactly. So, stay away from them. We're doing good without you anyway.” Hansol said before looking back to his friends. “But first..” He gave them a look, then they moved towards Hyunjin, held her.

“What the fuck do you want?!” Hyunjin struggled. 

“Nothing much, just your money.” Hansol searched inside Hyunjin’s pockets while her hands were gripped tight by his friends. He got the money that she just received earlier from her pocket.

“Fuck you, Hansol! Give me my money back!!” Hyunjin pushed those men who held her but Hansol was quicker and kicked her in the stomach. She stumbled to the ground and the other men left with Hansol. She still heard him laughing with his friends while walking away.  
“Fuck..” It just a little pain but her money was gone now. 

The next day, Hyunjin have to go to school, she has training or her coach will scold her again. She didn't want to go just because she didn't want to face Hansol and her friends. Especially Heejin. It's still hurt her knowing that Heejin actually told someone when she had told the girl not to tell. It means that Heejin really trust Hansol and that freaking hurt Hyunjin to her bones. 

Another reason was that she didn't have enough money since her part time payment was stolen by Hansol and his friends. What a disgusting boy, he has money, his parents were quite well-known and wealthy. He could just use their money yet he still being an asshole for bullying and stealing a poor person’s money. 

“Hyunjin.” Sooyoung’s voice was heard, called her back from reality. She brought her head up. 

“Hmm?” 

“Don't you want to go with us?”

“Where?” Hyunjin confusely asked until she saw her other friends approached. Her eyes accidentally settled on Heejin but she quickly turned back to Sooyoung. 

“It's lunch break, Hyunjin. Let’s go.” Yerim came and pulled her arm. 

It's lunch. She doesn't have money for lunch. Her eyes darted to Hansol who being so clingy towards Heejin. She wants to barf. That asshole took her money and acted like he was an angel at school. “No, I.. I have to go. Coach called me.” 

“Really?” Sooyoung asked with a frown, since she was also in the basketball team. It's odd when she didn't know about that. Well, that's because Hyunjin lied. 

“Yeah.”

“What about your lunch then?”

“I'll eat with her I guess.” 

“O..kay..” They started to walk out, leaving her alone. Then she decided to go somewhere else. And she was so hungry. A small piece of bread at home wasn't enough for her stomach but the only thing she got with her was a bottle of water. 

Her head was a mess right now. It was all because of her confession. It sucks now, she was slowly apart with her friends despite the fact that they don't know about that. And she came back to when she was alone. Having no friends in elementary school. That was terrible, like now..

A heavy sighed never enough. She needs to scream her lungs out. Luckily she still got the scholarship from her basketball participation, it can pay for her school but Hyunjin actually had thought about school. It's unnecessary for her until she met her friends, so apparently she went to school just for her friends and now.. 

She still has hopes. They didn't seem to hate her earlier in class but she doubted they didn't talk about her behind her back. As much as she hates to believe Hansol but it actually made sense. 

With a long ass thoughts in the stall, sitting on the closed toilet bowl, the bell rang. She stayed there for the whole freaking lunch break yet she still got a lot of things to think about. Too much things clouded in her mind that she didn't realize it was just a waste of time thinking. 

“Hyunjin, can we do a study group in your house this time?” Yerim came and sat next to the said girl, grinning at her. They never do a study group at her place and she never recommend it. Her place was too small and she didn't tell them about her family that was gone years ago. Actually there’s a lot of things they don't know about her, one of it like she has no money right now and starving. 

“Why?”

“We never go to your house before. We don't know where it was.” Yerim pouted. She hopes to meet Hyunjin’s family and know a lot about her outside from school despite being friends for years in high school. It's weird when Hyunjin never talk about it. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t.” Hyunjin showed her apologetic smile to Yerim and the girl accepted it nicely. They won't force Hyunjin, yet she is a nice and caring person, they all know that. 

“I told you.” Hyunjin changed her expression as she heard that voice. She immediately turned to where it came from and secretly glared at Hansol. 

“What did he tell you?” She asked but none of them answer. Only a sad and guilty face, she knows Hansol must be telling something false about her. It hurt her that they slowly siding on Hansol instead of her. 

“N-nothing..” Heejin muttered shortly but Hyunjin could only clenched her jaw silently. That hurt, the silent treatment hurt like hell.

The class started like usual after lunch break but every student’s faces already looked like they're suffering. Not until their class teacher walked in, everyone automatically silent and focus. Mrs. Kwon settled her stuff on the desk with a pissed off face, they know something was wrong from that look. They also noticed their female classmate following and standing next to the woman. 

“Seoyeon’s money missing earlier. She put it in her back while she left to the cafeteria and the zipper was opened. So, I'm going to check all of you.” Mrs. Kwon explained firmly, she could make everyone goosebumps. 

Nobody says a word and wait to be checked but then someone raised his hand and caught Mrs. Kwon’s attention.  
“Yes, Hansol?”

“Hyunjin was the last person in here earlier. She must know something.” Hansol said while all students turned at him before looking at Hyunjin.  
Hyunjin frowned. What something that she knows? She saw no one there before she walked out. 

“Hyunjin?” Mrs. Kwon called but Hyunjin just raised her eyebrows and leaned her body back.

“I don't see anyone here when I went out.” She said the truth. Yes, she’s the last one to walk out from the class and there’s no one there. Not even bumping into someone. 

“The amount of money is quite a lot. She brought it to pay the school fees, so everyone open your bag, take out everything and put it on the table.”

“Mrs. Kwon, you must check on Hyunjin first.” Hansol spoke again. This boy can't close his mouth or what, Hyunjin thought. Now Mrs. Kwon approached her first, and why she even listened to him? 

Seoyeon followed from behind while Mrs. Kwon was checking inside Hyunjin’s backpack. It made Hyunjin frowned when the teacher suddenly stopped. Pulling something out. 

Everyone was so shocked, it was a big amount of money in her hand, Mrs. Kwon looked at Hyunjin. “Hyunjin.”

“That's my money!” Seoyeon exclaimed, she also turned at Hyunjin after that. 

“What… I don't know that was there!” Hyunjin looked at the money in disbelief, she looked at everyone around her in disbelief. No way, she can't be stealing unconsciously, that's weird and not gonna happen. Plus she didn't want to steal in the first place, so this is a set up. That's the only logical thing she thought at the moment.

Everyone was looking at her, whispering to each other, she hates that. She hates more when her own friends didn't do anything or step into the scene to help. They're just staring at her as she glanced at them one by one. And Heejin, she showed that sad face again, Hyunjin felt her head was going to explode. “Mrs. Kwon, I didn't steal it.” 

“Then explain how is this in your bag.”

“I don't know! I swear I didn't take it!” Hyunjin shook her head like it's going to come off her body. She was so frustrated. 

“Then why weren't you in the cafeteria at lunch earlier?” Hansol, the last person she wants to hear, spoke. Hyunjin felt like she would jump on that boy and scratch his face with her nails. But then Mrs. Kwon brought her eyes from Hansol to her again, waiting for an answer. 

“I went somewhere else.”

Hansol chuckled. “You said to us earlier that your coach called you but we saw Mrs. Lim in the cafeteria earlier. Right?” He turned to Heejin and the others. They slowly nodded their heads. 

Hyunjin felt her blood boiled and at the same time her heart beat crazily. “I went to the restroom.”

“The whole lunch break? That's weird.” He said while turning to Mrs. Kwon. And Hyunjin thinks that Hansol can fuck off before she throws hands at the boy. 

“Fuck off, Hansol! If someone's stealing it would be you, you stole my money yesterday!!” Hyunjin almost launched her body towards the boy, he unconsciously stepped back but then he smirked when Mrs. Kwon held her. The ugliest Hyunjin ever seen. 

“Hyunjin! Follow me to the principal's office.” 

“No, Mrs. Kwon, I didn't take the money!”

“Hyunjin, now!” Mrs. Kwon dragged Hyunjin with her, also asked Seoyeon to follow for more information. The class started to become noisy after the three people walked out but Heejin and the others stayed quiet. Still refreshing the incident, especially Yerim, she didn't want to believe that but it happened before her eyes. 

“Kim Hyunjin, stealing is not the answer no matter how desperate you need it.” Mrs. Park’s voice softened. They had a few arguments before with Mrs. Kwon and Seoyeon in the office but now Mrs. Park had dismissed both and left her and Hyunjin in the room. “You could ask for my-”

“I didn't do it. I didn't steal that money, you have to trust me.” Hyunjin cut the principal off. She was accused of doing things that she didn't. Stealing never play in her mind not even when she was at her lowest point where she got no money. No. 

“The money was in your bag, everyone witnessing it.” Mrs. Park sighed. As much as she wants to trust Hyunjin but the evidence was clearly there. “You're dropped out from the basketball team and detention. I’ve helped you or else you'll be suspended or expelled.” 

“No..” Hyunjin thought about her basketball team. She clutched her hair frustratingly. “No, Mrs. Park you have to trust me!” Her tears that she held since she walked in the office, finally fell on her cheeks. She cried uncontrollably and couldn't utter any coherent words. 

Yet that wasn't going to change the answer. She still got dropped out from her team, detention for a week and almost got expelled but thanks to Mrs. Park, she guessed. For not trusting her but at least helped her a little. Yeah, who wants to believe her at this point where the evidence and witnesses were aiming towards her? Even her friends looked at her like a criminal she was though they didn't listen to her explanation and trust that asshole Hansol instead? That's even more worse. 

And now she was, in the detention class but that's okay for her since Mr. Kim was there. Yet she doesn't know how is he going to react about it. 

“A week? For stealing a student’s money? Explain.” That's what he said right after he read the notice.

“Being accused of. I didn't do it and nobody trusts me.” Hyunjin bursts into tears afterwards. She ignored the ugly sound she made and cried her eyes out. And Mr. Kim just watched her silently until she calmed down. At least he’s willing to hear whatever Hyunjin wants to explain. 

Mr. Kim finally was brought up to the end and conclusions, that he trusts Hyunjin. After everything Hyunjin told her with some proofs she showed to him, he felt sorry for the girl. Hyunjin not only told him about the recent incident but also about her life. It was so sad and she looked terrible, especially about her basketball team and her friends. 

So the detention just filled with Hyunjin crying and telling about her story. Mr. Kim couldn't do much but to listen nicely and give some advice. Also calming her down, she needs someone to do that since she was alone and her friends started to turn their backs towards her. 

“Do you want me to get your money back from that Hansol boy? Fucking asshole.”

“Yes please.. but you can't. His parents is well-known. And he's a fucking manipulator, everyone will trust him.” Hyunjin’s voice croaked after a long cry. 

“Not me though. Not trusting a dickhead like that.” Mr. Kim made a disgusted face, Hyunjin chuckled bitterly. Now she felt a little better than before though crying didn't solve the problem. 

“I just wanna go home.” 

Mr. Kim stared at Hyunjin for a second. “You know what? Leave. You can go home now.”

“Really?”

“Yes, go home and rest. And do you need any money? I can help.” Mr. Kim was about to take out his wallet when Hyunjin stopped him. 

“No, it's okay. Mrs. Park already gave me some.” She said, not to burden her teacher but Mr. Kim was sincere. He can help with it, he's truly sorry for what Hyunjin had been through. Yet Hyunjin actually didn't want anyone to pity her, she thinks she can help herself. 

“Are you sure? Tell me if you need help, okay?”

“Okay, thanks Mr. Kim.” Hyunjin got up with her bag and leave. She was so glad that she can go home, buy some food with the money that Mrs. Park gave her and eat. 

Then a boy at the back raised his hand lazily. “Mr. Kim can I go home too?”

“Nope.”

“Ugh, at least can you give me some money?”

Mr. Kim took out his wallet and the boy smiled cheerfully. He immediately sat up straight. “Come here and buy us something to eat. I’m hungry.” The man handed the boy some notes. 

“All of us?” The boy asked, looking at the three other boys who also got detention at the back. 

“Yes. Hurry up.” The boy then sprinted out and bought some food with the amount of money that he got. 

“Hyunjin!” 

Hyunjin tilted her head, noticed Sooyoung, just Sooyoung approaching her. She smiled flatly, didn't expect to meet someone at that time especially her friends but she remembered that Sooyoung got a basketball practice. Her heart ached.

“Huh?”

“I got the news. Coach was so mad at you.” Sooyoung also looked disappointed. It was a lost to their team once Hyunjin got dropped out. She was one of their best players, and their soon to be captain this year but this happened. 

“I was mad too.” Hyunjin muttered softly.

“Is it true-”

“No, it's not. I never steal.” She quickly cut Sooyoung’s words. She won’t get tired from saying that over and over because she said the truth. She never steal and won't. 

“Oh..” 

“So where the study group will be?” Hyunjin asked and tried to be as normal as possible. Ignored the awkwardness that played on Sooyoung’s face. 

“They.. we don't decide yet. But uh…” 

“What- I'm not invited?”

Sooyoung didn't say anything but her eyes did. Hyunjin let out a sigh with a smile planted on her face. Also suddenly chuckled while her eyes were everywhere but Sooyoung’s face. And lastly, she let out a laugh. She should've expect this. Things escalated real quick and now it was upside down. Surely she’s the one on the bottom.  
“I have to go.”

“W-wait, Hyunjin-” Sooyoung stood and watching Hyunjin walked away. The girl has a practice so she has to go as well. But it was a short as hell talk, they weren't like this before but things have changed. Like Hyunjin thought, it's escalated quickly. 

Hyunjin brought her body to a place that she knows, a place where someone lives there because she wants to meet that person. Not later, not tomorrow but now. She needs to talk to that person, the reason all of this happened. 

She immediately pushed on the bell as soon as she arrived. It didn't take long until the gate opened and revealed a middle aged woman, smiling as she saw Hyunjin’s face. 

“Ah, Hyunjin come on in.” The woman greeted her nicely and brought her inside. 

“Is Heejin here, Mrs. Jeon?” She asked after they got in. Mrs. Jeon turned her heels around to face Hyunjin with a warm smile. 

“Yes, she's in her room upstairs. Do you want me to call her or do you want to go upstairs?” 

“Could you call her, please. I have something to talk to her.” Hyunjin smiled. 

“Why don't you follow me and you can talk with her in her room.” 

Hyunjin didn't say a word and followed the woman upstairs. She usually goes there by herself while Mrs. Jeon preparing some snacks for them but today was different. And Hyunjin haven't been in this house for quite long. 

Mrs. Jeon knocked on the door to Heejin’s room three times before it opened. Heejin looked at her mother with an eyebrow raised but then she noticed Hyunjin, it surprised her and automatically made her held her breath. 

“Hyunjin’s here. She wants to talk to you so I’ll leave you guys here and make some snacks.”

“No, you don't have to, Mrs. Jeon. I won’t be long.” Hyunjin shook her head though it's cool to have some but she felt awkward and Heejin must feel even worse. 

“Okay, I'll leave then.” 

“Thanks, Mrs. Jeon.” Hyunjin followed the woman with her gaze before she turned back to the girl before her. They stared at each other for almost a minute, Hyunjin thought that Heejin would invite her in but she guessed not. So she opened her mouth. 

“I want to talk abou-”

“Come in.” Heejin stepped aside while holding the door, leaving a space so Hyunjin could walk in. The girl hesitated at first but yeah she needs to talk about something private and didn't want Mrs. Jeon to hear them so she stepped in. 

Right after Heejin closed the door, Hyunjin started again. “I want to talk about- ugh screw it. You told Hansol about what happened.” She stated. The sound of angry and disappointed mixed in her voice. 

Heejin blinked her eyes. “H-how..” 

“He freaking confronted me about it.” Hyunjin regretted for being harsh but she couldn't help herself. At least she didn't barge in and burst out. This is the best way, she thought. 

Heejin did surprised when she heard that but her eyes didn't show any guilt. “He just wants to protect me.”

“Huh?” 

Heejin regretted what she said.

“Protect you? From what? From me?” Hyunjin chuckled loudly and it almost sounded unrealistic. She looked down on the ground while scratching her head, grinning to no one. She can't believe it, she can't believe what she just heard. So this is what you got when you confessed to someone who has a boyfriend huh? Heejin really said protect earlier, Hyunjin needs to repeat it in her mind. “Heejin, I fucking told you not to tell anyone right? And it was just a prank.” Now, she’s being harsh. 

“I noticed how you looked at me. I'm not that stupid, I know it wasn't a prank.” Heejin spat back. Remember back then when they were closed, Heejin actually noticed how Hyunjin treated her and looked at her. She likes that but she also knew that Hyunjin had a thing on her. 

“And you sent your boyfriend to confront me? What did I do to you? I even stay away from you after that.” Hyunjin took a deep breath. Both of them hurt with those words. And Heejin now realized what was the reason when Hyunjin suddenly changed towards her and their friends. 

“Like I said he just being protective. It's not like he's doing something wrong.” 

Hyunjin widened her eyes, stared deeply at Heejin’s. She chuckled bitterly. “It's not.. huh.. He fucking brought his gangsters friends to meet me, saying shit to me, kicked me and stole my money. Not doing something wrong you say?” 

This time Heejin widened her eyes. “N-no..” 

“Of course, no..” Hyunjin laughed but her tears already falling uncontrollably. It was like waterfalls and she ignored it. She said fuck those tears, it meant nothing to her. Yet Heejin watched her cried. “I would be surprised if you trust me. But of course you'll trust your boyfriend.” 

“Hyunjin..”

“Look, Heejin. I didn't confess properly that day *chuckled* and since my life already ruined because of it, let me just continue.” Hyunjin cleared her throat and wiped her tears with her sleeve. “Yes, I like you. I really like you, it wasn't a prank, yeah. And I love you more than friend, I still do now.. but I didn't say that you have to love me back. I didn't say that I will take you away from your boyfriend. He’s your boyfriend and I can't do shit about that. You love… you love him.. not me. So, it was just a confession, don't take it seriously. I bet there's more people who has a crush on you but yeah, I feel special when I'm with you. But after all, I wish you the best with your… with your life.” Hyunjin nodded her head, agreeing with what she said herself. She was about to leave when Heejin caught her hand instead of letting her grabbing the doorknob. She looked up, gripped back Heejin’s hand when she felt the girl loosened. 

“Hyunjin, I..” 

Hyunjin didn't think that Heejin would say something, the girl seemed stuck. So she smiled at the girl, her eyes stung from crying but she tried to ignore it. She pulled Heejin’s hand up to her face and kissed the back of the hand. Thankfully, Heejin didn't pull away but it was just a peck. Hyunjin let go after that before spoke.  
“I hope we can turn back to normal but it's hard now, when I'm not invited to the study group anymore.” She chuckled again. That's what displayed her emotions at the moment. Like she was sad and fucked up at the same time. 

“Hyunjin, we-”

“It's okay. I have somewhere else to go anyway.” She left after that, luckily she didn't bump into Mrs. Jeon along the way down or the woman will ask her about her after crying face. 

That night Hyunjin went to work as usual, serving food and drinks to the customers in the cafe. Some of her fellow workers were part timing just like her too but most of them are college students, want to earn some money to pay some fees. They worked well just like Hyunjin but to be honest, they're not friends and not hating each other either. 

Just fellow workers, simple as that. Minding their own business. And their manager also comes to the cafe often so they don't talk about anything besides work. Hyunjin was glad because she didn't want to talk to anyone and her friends were enough for her. 

As she was cleaning a table, a group of students walked in the cafe, the bell rang as the door opened so Hyunjin greeted them nicely. But what she saw slightly surprised her when it was a group of her friends.. and Hansol. They stared at each other for a while with wide eyes and confusion played on each faces. 

How could they reached here? Hyunjin worked at a cafe which is quite far from their school area, also means that the place was quite far from each members’ houses, except Hyunjin’s. She didn't know what had gotten into their minds to come here while there's a lot of cafes near their place. 

Yet Hyunjin just played it cool and do her job as a waitress. She waited for them to take a seat before handing them the menus. “Hyunjin, I didn't know you work here.” Yerim said with a sweetest smile Hyunjin ever saw. 

“Yeah, it's been awhile.” Hyunjin replied with a slight bow as it part of her job after settling those menus on the table. Then her eyes met Heejin’s, it was a two seconds stares before Hyunjin looked away first but to her bad luck, her eyes settled on Hansol and he was giving her a glare. He saw that she was looking at Heejin earlier and already misunderstood it. Hyunjin didn't say anything after that as she just walked back to do her work while they picked on the menus. 

It's been an hour, they're still there. Talking and laughing, the whole cafe heard it but it's normal. There were customers that were louder than that, the employees didn't mind it. But Hyunjin could only watched them laughing happily when she have a few seconds of free time. Her heart ached by it but she couldn't help but to keep staring. 

Once she felt like going to the restroom, Hyunjin left the place but informed the other workers first. But then she came out, they were gone, probably had done and went home since Hyunjin took a few minutes in the toilet. After that she continued her work until her shift ends which is her and a couple more workers will close the place along with their manager. 

It felt weird because she felt like eyes were on her or it just her thought. She had no idea but it feels uncomfortable when people watch you do your work. 

Until the last minute, Hyunjin cleaned her apron and put it to its place, before she took her bag ready to leave. But then she saw the others gathered at the counter with the manager. She doesn't know what’s wrong but she approached them anyway.

“Hyunjin.” Her manager suddenly called her. 

“Yes?”

The woman gave her an envelope, she took it politely. “This is your payment for this month.” 

Hyunjin blinked her eyes, eyeing the envelope in her hand. It's weird when the other two workers didn't have theirs. And Hyunjin noticed something odd. “Isn't it early?”

“Yes, and.. you don't have to come to work after this.”

“Huh what? What do you mean?” This is weird, why it so sudden? She didn't do anything wrong.

“You're fired. I don't want a thief to work here.” The manager said shortly and continued her work. She didn't even look at Hyunjin. 

“I don't understand…”

“Someone told me what did you do at school. I don't want you to steal anything here. Now leave, please.”

That was a heartbreaking thing for the day. What's next, Hyunjin thought to herself as she walked on the sidewalk. Dragging her backpack with her hand instead of carrying it on her shoulders. She didn't know if she has reached the lowest point of her life or not. 

Now she has no job, so means no money. She has saved some but that's not enough. Despite her condition, she still not thinking about stealing and that was the proof she’s innocent that no one could understand her. Her life suddenly in a mess, she didn't take it as a bad luck anymore. This is worse than bad luck. Her life was miserable. 

It’s not easy to get a job, especially when you're still in high school. Hyunjin dragged her body home, at this moment, she just need a rest. To her body and her mental. She couldn't take any weird shit anymore, that was enough and she called it a day. A bad day. 

As much as she hates to go to school in that condition, she still needs to, maybe asking for Mr. Kim to help her in her financial. Or maybe he knows a place that hiring a worker. 

Standing in front of the mirror in the restroom, Hyunjin looked at the reflection of herself. Her chest tightened and she couldn't breathe. Something was stuck there until she burst out crying. Right in front of the mirror with nobody else in the room. Her face already swollen, she cried last night and still not enough. If she could, she wants to cry all the time until her problem solve but that’s not how it works. 

Her hands gripped on the sink tightly, like she wants to break it while her eyes were glaring at her own self. Red eyes, tears flowing non stop, wetting her cheeks and uniform. Her cry was loud, Hyunjin didn't keep it inside as she let it all out. If someone ever walk in, they wouldn't even care, so she doesn't care. 

But something stopped her when one of the stalls behind her opened. Hyunjin didn't know that there was someone in there the whole time because she stayed there for more than a few minutes. And it's lunch time, she thought everyone was out to the cafeteria. 

Hyunjin didn't get to wipe her tears or fix herself when she saw Yerim walked out from the stall slowly. She watched it through the mirror so apparently she didn't turn at the girl who was behind her. Their eyes met, Hyunjin didn't expect Yerim to be there, looking at her sadly. 

“Yerim..” Hyunjin smiled.

“Hyunjin..” Then it was Yerim’s turn to burst into tears, surprising Hyunjin. 

“Yerim, what’s wrong?” She was so worried, watching the girl suddenly cry since Hyunjin had her own reason to suddenly burst but she was afraid that Yerim was in pain or something. 

“You..”

“Me?” Hyunjin raised her eyebrows. 

Yerim suddenly ran out, leaving her dumbfounded. She froze, not knowing what to do and what did she do to Yerim? Did she hurt her before? Hyunjin walked out after washing her face, heading to the cafeteria because she was starving. Still got a few more minutes before the class starts. 

So everyone in the cafeteria watched her like she just did a criminal a few seconds earlier. They followed Hyunjin’s steps with their gazes and it was so freaking uncomfortable for her. Even her friends were staring from far, she could tell it, first because she was looking for Yerim, to see if she was right. Second that she just wants to take a glance at Heejin. The girl was doing fine and she doesn't know why she felt hurt from that. That's not nice actually, for hating when someone’s doing okay. 

And Yerim looked like she was still crying while Jungeun and Jiwoo tried to calm her down. By the way they looked at her, Hyunjin knows that they were blaming her for what happened to Yerim but she herself didn't know what the fuck was wrong. 

“Hey, Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin saw a group of jocks waving at her from another table. She didn't answer but only stared. 

“I don't want you to steal so here, take this.” One of them, a boy threw a half bitten apple towards Hyunjin. The others laughed until Hyunjil caught it nicely. 

She looked at the apple while everyone looked at her. This wasn't a humiliation at all, she thought. The apple was still edible, Hyunjin didn't think it was a trash like they thought it was. Yet for them, it was disgusting if she takes it. And yes, she took a bite of it. Everyone gasped but she couldn't care less, she was starving. 

“Wow, since you eat trash, then eat this.” Another boy threw something but Hyunjin dodged it because it was really a trash. She didn't even know what it was. And they kept throwing things to her, she dodged it skillfully. 

Until a boy was throwing something that caught Hyunjin’s attention. She immediately caught it, with one hand while she took another bite of the apple. That was enough, she thought, looking at the juice box.

“Why did you throw a fucking new juice box!?” The boy scolded his friend. “And it was mine, you idiot!”

Hyunjin ignored and about to walk out of the cafeteria, she glanced at her friends. None of them smile as they just showed their sad faces except Hansol but Hyunjin did smiled towards them. Giving her best. She wish once this problem of hers gone, she will come back to them and hope they’ll still welcome her. Except Hansol, of course. 

“Do you want to work at a club?” 

Hyunjin looked at Mr. Kim in disbelief, eyes wide, she didn't answer. She doesn't know what to answer. Working at a club, is he insane? Like really insane. 

“I know it's weird but as a bartender. And the manager is my friend, I can help you if you want it.”

“Uhm, no thanks.” Hyunjin muttered softly. 

“Don't get me wrong, Hyunjin. My friend was looking for someone to work as a bartender. It's a new club, it's not that crowded so maybe you could learn how to do the job.” He explained. 

“Is it a gay club?”

“Of course it is. Why would I go to hetero’s club? Sometimes, yeah. To find some hot guys.” Mr. Kim joked. Hyunjin laughed while munching a bread that he bought for them. And for other kids in the detention.  
“The other club was just next to it if you want to go there.”

“No, I don't want to go to a club but about that job, I’ll think about it.” 

“Cool, let me know about it, I can help for your age. And let me know if you need another help.” 

“Okay, thanks anyway. You helped a lot.” Hyunjin smiled. And about the job, she won’t have to worry too much since Mr. Kim can help her with it but working in a club? Hmm..

“Hyunjin!” 

The said girl turned to see Heejin was calling her. Hyunjin just walked out from the detention class, was about to go home but guessed Heejin have something to say. She waited for the girl to come closer. “Heejin, why don't you go home yet?”

Heejin didn't answer her but instead asking her another question. “Why did you take the trash that they threw at you earlier?!”

“Huh?” Hyunjin stepped backwards, refreshing something but then she remembered. “Ah, at lunch earlier? That's not trash, they gave me apple and juice.”

“They attempted to humiliate you in front of others! You shouldn't eat that!” Heejin raised her voice to Hyunjin surprised. She never see Heejin raising her voice like that before unless when they're playing around together. 

“Why do you care?” 

“...”

“And I'm hungry, that's why I ate it. They're nice actually.” Hyunjin chuckled, she just said that those jocks in their school were nice. Things that she never thought she would say. Heejin just stared at her with the face that every other friends did when they looked at her. Hyunjin doesn't like it. Why can't Heejin just smile at her? The girl rarely smile at her after what happened before yet Heejin’s smile was her energy booster. 

“You should go home now. It’s getting late.”

“Let’s walk together then.” 

Hyunjin blinked her eyes, looking at the shorter girl in front of her. Did she heard it wrong or she just hearing things? “Where's your boyfriend?”

“He went home earlier.” Hyunjin regretted asking because she was going to show some sarcasm but Heejin took it as a normal question. She won't ask about that boy ever again, just a waste of time and her voice. 

“Oh.” 

They walked out from the school together. There's only a few students and Hyunjin noticed the boys from detention class earlier. She giggled, those boys are the ones that she will face this week despite the fact that they never talk to each other, since they were just sleeping. 

“So, why did Yerim cried earlier?” 

Heejin glanced towards the other girl, sighing softly. “Because she saw you cried in the bathroom.” 

“Why would she cried because I cried?” That's just nonsense to Hyunjin because Yerim didn't even say anything about it and just cried, startled the fuck out of her. 

“Why did you cry then?” 

“...”

“Hyunjin do you have a problem?” Heejin asked carefully. She watched how Hyunjin reacted to that question but it was just a blank face. 

Yes, of course she has a problem and she thinks that it was caused by you, Heejin. No, not Heejin but it's related to Heejin at first. 

“A lot.”

“Why don't you tell us?”

Hyunjin let a small laugh. “First off, nobody defends me when I was accused of stealing. Then how can I tell any of you that I got fired because the news that I was accused of stealing spread to my manager? Who would trust me when I said I didn't do it? No one? Yes.” Hyunjin gritted her teeth. 

“Y-you.. got fired?” 

“Yes, last night. So I got my last payment and it's for the rent and all, then I only got a little to save for food. That's why I took any ‘trash’ that were thrown earlier. As long as it is edible because I was starving- uh, nevermind. Forget what I say.” Hyunjin shut her mouth after that. Heejin looked at her with a frown on her face.

“You don't have money for food?” 

“Just forget what I say-”

“No! You never tell us your problem since we met, and now I just found out that you don't have enough money for food?!” Heejin was so frustrated when Hyunjin kept walking and doesn't seem to listen. So she grabbed the girl’s arm, making her to stop. “Wait, look at me! What else that you didn't tell us?” 

“You don't have to know. It’s not like you care.” Hyunjin yanked her arm away and startled Heejin. She then proceeded to walk and leave the girl alone. 

“Hyunjin, I care! I’m your friend!” 

Hyunjin stopped her track. Yes, her friend, it's hurt but rather than Heejin’s hating her. At least they're still friends, isn't that what Hyunjin wished for? But the pain was inevitable, still felt like her heart being stabbed a thousand times. 

She turned back around to face that girl again. Though Heejin didn't smile, but it's okay for her, she still likes it, stared at the girl’s face longingly. “My life is miserable now, that's what I can say.” 

Heejin stared deeply in her eyes. “Let’s go to my house and talk about it.” 

Hyunjin was stunned, what’s wrong with Heejin today? Did she really tried to act normal? “I can't. I’m tired.”

“You can rest at my house, Hyunjin. Let's go.” Heejin caught her arm again and be the first to walk as she dragged Hyunjin with her. What just happened, both of them didn't have any idea. They were walking and nobody says a word, it started to get awkward, Hyunjin hopes that they reach already. 

Once both got into Heejin’s room, Hyunjin didn't know what to do so she stood still like a mannequin. Her eyes wandered around the room while waiting for Heejin to say something. It’s been awhile, they used to hang out together in this room. Just both of them and Mrs. Jeon would come with snacks. 

Wish they could turn back time, Hyunjin wouldn't confess anymore as she thought it was the worst thing she ever decided to do. She might just keep it to herself and suffer alone when Heejin spend time together with her boyfriend Hansol. 

“Have a seat, Hyunjin.” 

They talked about things and sometimes it was random. Hyunjin talked less about herself though Heejin wants to know more. The girl found out that Hyunjin’s parents were gone and that's when Heejin realized that she knows nothing about Hyunjin’s background story or any other stories besides in school. So do her other friends. 

Yes, Hyunjin isn't someone that can easily talk about herself but Heejin didn't expect to just now know that the girl lives alone for years already. How could Hyunjin hides all that? 

Yet, about Hansol, Hyunjin put that aside. She doesn't want to argue with Heejin since the girl seemed like she trusts her boyfriend more than her friend. It's a pain but it's a truth. 

It's been two hours they have an awkward conversation in Heejin’s room. Now, Hyunjin’s top half was lying on the bed while her feet still touching the floor. A lot of topics they have been discussed, they were random especially when Hyunjin was the one to pick. Once she talked about cats and next they realized they have been talking about how the best bread was made. 

Hyunjin was glad that Heejin doesn't force her to talk more about herself. It was something she hates to talk about, it's stressed her out. She just wants to talk about cats and breads, that's better than have to think about the reality. 

They talked until Hyunjin suddenly brought up about something, which is stupid. “I wonder why are you suddenly act like this.”

“Act like what?” Heejin tilted her head to the side, since she was also lying beside Hyunjin. Her eyes met the girl’s, they were surprisingly too close but none of them move a muscle to change the position. It's already comfortable. 

“You suddenly talked to me even though what just happened before.” Hyunjin’s eyes were becoming heavy, she’s a little but sleepy but their closeness was keeping her awake. 

“Why not?”

“It just weird.”

“Yeah.” They chuckled at the same time. Hyunjin looked up to the ceiling while Heejin stared at the other girl. Both didn't utter any words so they heard Hyunjin deep inhaled before a long sigh. 

“I regretted it.”

“What?”

“Confessed to you. Everything changed because of it.” 

Heejin watched how Hyunjin’s head slowly moved to face her. Now they're staring at each other again. 

“Then you want to just keep it to yourself?” So, Heejin would also keep the thought of how Hyunjin looked at her to herself. And both never know about any of it. 

“That’s better. But the feelings are the same.” Pain. Whether she kept to herself or confess, she still feels the pain. Seeing Heejin with Hansol every single day, the wounds would never heal. 

Hyunjin brought her eyes down, to where Heejin’s lips were but it's wrong. She knows it's wrong but did she look away? No, she kept on staring, kept on thinking how those lips taste like on hers. Hyunjin clenched her fists, and suddenly wetting her own lips. Bad move, now Heejin looked at her lips, gazing at her eyes and lips over and over. 

Nobody says a word, they know it'll ruin the moment but what moment are they waiting for? Both didn't know what’s next but both patiently wait. Hyunjin thought maybe they'll fall asleep like this, in this position but with that stare that she received, it's not sleep that she wants. 

The first one to move was Hyunjin, lifting her head up and there's no movement from the other girl, she continued. Tilting her head, she moved towards Heejin, with her gaze still on those lips. 

Heejin finally received a peck on her lips, a smooch that was so soft from Hyunjin’s lips. Her hand automatically raised but it was stopped in mid air, she doesn't know what to do with it. Hyunjin’s soft lips were still on hers, her body did something inside that she never felt before. It's odd but she stayed froze. 

After a few seconds, Hyunjin pulled away, fast that she almost hurt her neck from it. Her eyes went wide, she saw Heejin’s surprised one but not as shock as her. What's wrong with herself? What the fuck that she just do? 

“Heejin! I..” Hyunjin got up while Heejin still froze on the bed like she was paralyzed, it concerned the other girl. Then she saw Heejin brought up her hand to her lips, staring at the ceiling without blinking.  
“I’m so sorry.. I don’t..” She was stuck with words. 

Heejin changed her gaze towards her but with blank eyes staring at her. Hyunjin had a feeling that she will get kicked out after this, so she quickly snatched her bag that she put on the floor earlier. “I'm so sorry, Heejin. I don't mean to..”

Hyunjin skipped to the door before sprinted out of the house with her heart almost dropped. She hugged her bag tight instead of putting it on, and ran. As fast as she can as if Heejin was chasing her with a broomstick, wanting to hit her for doing such a stupid thing. 

She freaking kissed Heejin! The lips tasted better than what she could imagine but now she felt really guilty. What if Heejin won't talk to her anymore? And what if she tells anyone? Hansol? Fuck, shit, fuck. Hyunjin chanted in her head but afterall she likes that stupid thing she just did. That's that. 

Now she can go home, sleep and maybe doesn't have to go to school the next day. 

But she did went to school the next day, late because she forgot to set the alarm clock and kept tossed and turned in her sleeps. Well, she couldn't sleep properly, it's all about that kiss. It kept playing in her mind. Heejin’s lips, the taste that almost made her go crazy, made her heart stopped. 

“Hyunjin!” 

That scared the shit out of her, she thought it was Heejin but by the voice she knows it wasn't that girl. She was just too shocked, afraid that Heejin will come and.. she didn't know what will the girl do. 

But it was just Yerim, Hyunjin curved her lips upwards as soon as she saw the girl. “Yerim.” She said happily but little did everyone knows that she was still nervous inside. Even though yesterday’s incident was only between her and Heejin but she couldn't help but to feel cautious.

Then she remembered that Yerim cried yesterday because she cried, she knows the girl has a soft heart but now she looked so happy like she always does. Hyunjin wondered but she didn't think she could ask about it. 

“I went to find you yesterday but you weren't there.” The bubbly girl pouted but Hyunjin raised her eyebrows. 

“Find me? Where?” As she remembered, she didn't tell anyone about where her house was and yesterday she spent hours at Heejin’s house and then went straight home but no way Yerim knows her place and go there. 

“The cafe you work the other day. I went there but they said you weren't there.” So, Yerim went to that cafe, when Hyunjin was fired on the same day her friends visited the place. 

“I.. I didn't work there anymore.” Hyunjin muttered softly. It must be weird for Yerim when she just found out that Hyunjin did a part time job and then not anymore in the same week though Hyunjin had worked for years. They just don't know about that.

“Really? Why?”

“Why are you looking for me?” Hyunjin changed the topic. It's going to be a long story if she happens to explain like what happened between her and Heejin yesterday. 

“We cancelled the study group yesterday and I don't know what to do so.. yeah, but I guess you won't be there anymore.” 

“Yeah.. I was looking for another job, that's why..” Hyunjin looked down on the ground as they walked side by side to their class. 

Hyunjin suddenly thought about Heejin and she will meet that girl any seconds as soon as she steps in the class. That made her heart pumped fast. 

“Why did you work?” 

That question.. would brought to a lot of questions in a queue. There's no short answer for that because she was sure that Yerim will ask until she got the whole information. And Hyunjin didn't think that the girl will understand it right away. 

“Because I need money?” Hyunjin tilted her head and shrugged. Her mind was right, Yerim was making that confused face, about to ask but Hyunjin better cut her off. “We need to hurry, Mrs. Kwon will be pissed off if we late.” 

It's not that Hyunjin didn't want to share with Yerim, but she needs time and sure Yerim needs time to get everything too. Not to mention her other friends. 

They quickened their pace, reaching their class but Mrs. Kwon wasn't there yet. Everyone was, they turned towards the two girls’ direction. Some of them were whispering to each other, that’s normal Hyunjin thought. She’s famous now, it's not like she cares about it. People were talking about her lately, mostly about the false rumors that she stole Seoyeon’s money and others about her not getting suspended or expelled. Thanks to Mrs. Park but now they thought Hyunjin did something. 

And that's not what played in her mind, it's Heejin. It's all about Heejin or related to that girl. Hyunjin saw her friends were talking to each other and noticed the girl in her head. This is wrong, her mind told her but her heart said the opposite. Her heart said, fuck Hansol and go get what you want, so that moment Hyunjin has to follow her mind. It's better and safer. 

Walking to her seat, she glanced at Heejin, accidentally stared at each other, she remembered what happened yesterday. Heejin’s soft lips still in her head, the only thing that stayed permanent in her memory. She knows it's wrong but that was the first and maybe the last so Hyunjin felt crazy. Heejin’s lips were so powerful, it made her crazy. Looked at her now, she was pressing her lips so hard, preventing her from smiling while staring blankly on the table. 

“Hyunjin!” 

The girl jumped on her seat, immediately looked up to see Jungeun, the one who smacked her table just now. “What?”

“Are you having lunch with us or not?” 

“Lunch?” 

“Yeah, come on I’m hungry.” Yerim pulled her arm, this time not going to let her go. But Hyunjin was still refreshing, looking around her, people were going out already. 

She didn't realize it was lunch time, she was spacing out the whole time and how can Mrs. Kwon missed it? She might get scolded from the woman but she survived and it's lunch now. Wow, she thought. That incident really made her gone crazy. Her eyes started to search for Heejin but the girl was walking out with Hansol, her chest tightened but what she can do about it? Nothing. 

“Let’s go.”

Despite having Hansol in their table, mostly glaring at Hyunjin the whole time but Hyunjin felt better that she can talk to her friends again. And it shows that they're still love her from how they care for her. They have talked about Hyunjin being accused of stealing and they believed that someone had set Hyunjin up. They regretted not to back up her before but it's fine for Hyunjin as long as she got her friends’ trust back. 

Detention still detention, it's not done yet but it's not something that she hates when it's Mr. Kim who was there to handle the class. They also got free food since he was so generous and friendly. 

“I think I want the job.”

“Huh?” Mr. Kim raised his eyebrows. “The bartender?” Hyunjin nodded. 

For a lot of reasons, she trusts Mr. Kim and was so sure that he would help her for this. Working as a bartender is not bad, she can learn how to do the job properly. Luckily, she’s a quick learner, probably will take a day or two. 

At first she thought about working with Mr. Lee at the flower shop but then she remembered that the woman only open her shop on the weekend, and it's not a big one, Hyunjin doesn't think she will earn enough money for her living.

“Great! I'll text my friend. I've told him about you and your age but he’s okay with it. He also can teach you or maybe the other workers there but don't worry, I'll be there too.” He took out his phone and texted his friend, informed him and asking for the date. 

“Oh did he accept me already? When will I start?”

Mr. Kim read the message that he received and smiled. “Tonight.” 

Hyunjin raised her eyebrows. That was quick, but she guessed that they want to teach her about the work, that would be fine for her. Also Mr. Kim said that he will be there. He explained everything about the place and the job to Hyunjin, making sure she knows the whole thing so she doesn't have to be so confused and nervous. 

“Alright, I'll pick you up later and show you the place.”

Hyunjin walked out with the other detection boys from school. Not that they walk home together, they just happened to walk out at the same time. Hyunjin at least bid them goodbye when they walked away, leaving her alone until she saw a figure by the school gate. 

No, she thought. Heejin must not waiting for her, that just weird. She might be waiting for her boyfriend or she just wants to stand there, for some fresh air. That's what she said in her mind, so she tried to just walk past the girl. 

“Hyunjin.” Yup, she was waiting for her. Hyunjin stopped her track, raising her eyebrows like she was surprised, meeting Heejin there. She can act.

“H-heejin? N-not go home yet?” She can act but she can’t hide that stuttering. It was embarrassing, Heejin must think that she’s scared. Well, yeah actually. It was all because of that kiss and Hyunjin doesn't know how Heejin could even waited and called her. 

“I was waiting for you.”

“H-heejin, look.. I.. I was.. I am..” Hyunjin cleared her throat and took the opportunity to scolded herself in her mind. “I am sorry about yesterday.. I don't.. I was-”

“It’s okay Hyunjin.” Heejin pressed a smile on her lips, her eyes were anywhere but Hyunjin’s face. She can’t look at the girl, she too was embarrassed but she still wants to meet Hyunjin. “We want to do a study group today. Wanna come?” 

“Where?”

“Today's at my house. You can come home with me now, they'll come later.” The girl explained. 

Why did she act like the kiss was a normal accident like ‘Yeah, she accidentally kiss me, cool.’ with a straight face and then asked the same girl to come home with her, to the same freaking room that they kissed yesterday! Hyunjin was stunned, she didn't know what to say. 

“Uhm..” What will they do if the others come later?! But Hansol might come too.  
“I have a plan today.” She said flatly.

“What plan?” Okay, now Heejin acted like she wants to know everything that Hyunjin did. With that furrowed eyebrows, she looked disappointed. 

“I have to go to work.” It's actually at night but well, that was an excuse. 

“But you said you don't work there anymore.”

“I just got another job.”

“What job?”

“A new job uh- look Heejin. I can't join the study group, sorry. I have to go now.” Hyunjin started to walk but she was stopped. 

Heejin took her hand, Hyunjin didn't think it was okay so she pulled it away slowly, staring at Heejin’s face and waited for the girl to say something.  
“Hyunjin, I..” 

Yes?? She took awhile to continue, it became an awkward silence. “You?”

“I-”

*honk* Both of them startled by the sound and turned towards the direction. It’s Mr. Kim in his car, his head was out from the window, looking at them. 

He giggled. “Sorry, but Hyunjin, changed plan. We should go now.” He said as he glanced at Heejin and smiled. 

“Now?”

“Yup, it's better, they can teach you earlier.” 

Heejin darted her eyes from Mr. Kim to Hyunjin. “Teach you what?” 

“I got a new job- sorry Heejin I gotta go.” Hyunjin left to the car, got in the passenger seat while Mr. Kim looked at Heejin. 

“You must be Heejin.”

“Y-yes sir.”

“I'm sorry for your lost-”

“Let's go!” Hyunjin raised her voice, pulling Mr. Kim back into the car. He laughed and started to drive, leaving Heejin alone and confused. 

“My lost?”

Mr. Kim let Hyunjin changed her outfit first, he said she can wear anything since it's her first day but not the school uniform. They tried to hide the fact that she's a highschool student. And to Hyunjin surprised the club was just right next to her neighborhood area, it's not too near but neither too far. It's a new one, just opened a couple weeks ago so that's why they still need to hire more employees. 

When they arrived, Mr. Kim pointed at the other club that he told her before, Hyunjin was nothing on that. 

The club was still closed since it opens at night but the manager and a couple more workers welcomed them well. Hyunjin got introduced by their names and stuff before started, and they're friendly. Not that polite but friendly and also noisy, well she can handle that. 

They're also 7 to 8 years older than her, might be around Mr. Kim’s age. They taught her well and she's of course a quick learner, they also complimented her. 

Mr. Choi is the name of the manager also Mr. Kim’s friend, he gave Hyunjin the uniform with the right size. It's a pair of slacks and white dress shirt, also a suspender, Hyunjin thinks she’ll get use to that. But luckily there’s no bow tie or just a tie because she doesn’t like it. And Mr. Choi also said that if she works well for a month, she’ll get a nametag. 

Hyunjin was so thankful that they all helped with hiding her age. So basically they're all friends but Hyunjin didn't know about the owner yet, but they said that the owner was a female. She hopes that her boss likes her. 

After learning and tried to memorize each drinks, the night's come and the club opened. Hyunjin did well in her first order and with the help of other workers, she felt comfortable. 

Mr. Kim wasn't there anymore, he went home to change and said that he’ll come later. Maybe when the club almost close so he can bring Hyunjin home too. 

Her first day went well, the only thing left is to meet her boss or she’ll never meet her because it's difficult for her boss to usually come. Unless it’s something big, Hyunjin just let that pass because she just a part time bartender. It's not necessary to meet her boss. 

There’s a small problem, that is the club closes in the morning around 4 AM and Hyunjin needs to go to school later on. She talked about it with Mr. Choi earlier and he seemed that he could help with her shift hour so they'll see how it's gonna be. 

The first day, her shift ended at 4 AM, she felt like her eyelids were about to rip. She was so freaking sleepy and tired, spending half of the day in the club. Mr. Kim came to pick her up though she said that she can go home by herself but the man insisted. She still unfamiliar with the street and it's dangerous.

So they walked to where Mr. Kim parked his car, it's not too far, they just walked passed the other club that Mr. Kim mentioned before. Some people were coming out from that club too. 

But what made Hyunjin stopped was something that caught her eyes as they walked passed. She saw someone that she recognized walking out from what Mr. Kim said ‘the hetero club’. She frowned when something was off. It was Hansol.

That clearly Hansol, she's not seeing things, she’s not drunk so that was really Hansol. Hyunjin wouldn't forget his annoying face but why in the hell he was there? With another person? Hugging and walking side to side. The other person was a girl but that was far from Heejin, it's not Heejin at all. As much as Hyunjin was glad it wasn't Heejin but she knew Hansol did something wrong. 

Her fists gripped tightly, Mr. Kim was curious why did she stopped and he has to do the same, looking at her confusedly. “What’s wrong?”

“I know him.” Hyunjin said before walking to Hansol’s direction and making Mr. Kim surprised with her action. 

But then he was really shocked when Hyunjin suddenly punched that man until he fell on the ground. Grunting in pain but that's not just it when Hyunjin pulled him by the collar and threw another punch, he deserves it. “You dare to fucking cheat on my friend!” 

The woman that was with Hansol earlier screamed but she didn't do anything to help her man. her dress was too tight to move but Mr. Kim was the one who stopped Hyunjin by pulling her away. She did that before security came because that would be trouble. But at least Hyunjin left Hansol with bruises on his face. 

“What the hell! Why did you do that?!” Mr. Kim were yelling in the car but mostly he was amazed though he didn't know shit about what happened. He turned and looked at Hyunjin’s pissed face, there must be something wrong. “Who was that?”

“That’s Hansol. Heejin’s boyfriend.”

“Then why did you suddenly punch- wait is that Heejin with him earlier?”

“No.” Hyunjin huffed. 

“Oh.” Then he gets it. So Hansol cheated on his girlfriend with some other girl at the club. This is a hot motherfucking tea. He giggled despite the anger on Hyunjin’s face. “Deserves that.”

“He deserves more but you stopped me.” Hyunjin thinks that Hansol needs more punches or kicking, that would happen if Mr. Kim wasn't stopping her. 

“I was saving your ass from getting in trouble. You're still underage and that would be more trouble.” He explained. He wants to watch that Hansol guy getting beat too but he has to save their asses. “Now just go home and rest, okay.”

And so Hyunjin was late to school. If she comes to her class right now, Mrs. Kwon will scold her or even give her some punishment and she was too tired and sleepy to face that so she went to Mr. Kim class instead. Also wondering how is he at the moment since they were both stayed up late last night, but she thought that he was used to that kind of situation. 

But she was wrong. He looked dead, Hyunjin has to cackle. His students were minding their own business and he should be glad that it was Hyunjin who came instead of Mrs. Park. The whole class was turning to her as she walked in but she just put a straight face and skipped towards Mr. Kim. 

“Mr. Kim…”

“What- Hyunjin?” He got back to the reality and rubbed his face. “What are you doing here?”

“I was late and I don't think I can face Mrs. Kwon right now. I was so sleepy.” 

“Yeah, me too.” He started to laugh and Hyunjin followed. The class looked at them weirdly, they have to muffled their laughter. “I think you have to get used to this.”

“And I think you too.” And then they laughed again. Mr. Kim told Hyunjin to take one of the chairs and sit near him so they can talk. He gave his students a free time which they can do whatever they want and they accepted it happily. They were freshmen and not care much about Hyunjin and Mr. Kim’s gossiping. 

During lunch break, Hyunjin decided to sneak to her class to put her bag while the other students went for lunch. She nearly tipped toed so that nobody hears or sees her, reaching her classroom.

No one was there, that’s what she expected, so she quickly put her bag down, and chuckled to herself. It's been long since she skipped classes. First, because of the fierce Mrs. Kwon and second because she didn't want to be a trouble kid. It would be wrong since she got a scholarship. Well, used to. Last time she skipped when she was in elementary school, old days when she was a naughty kid. 

Hyunjin giggled alone, thinking about her old self. Then the sleepiness came back so she decided to take a good nap instead of going for lunch. 

“Hyunjin!” 

That freaking startled her, she thought she got caught but when she turned, it was just Heejin. No, not just Heejin. There were Hansol and her other friends, but she only saw Jiwoo, Jungeun and Hyejoo, standing behind Heejin. And the thing is, why did Heejin yelled at her and looking mad as hell?

“What-” The girl got up from her seat. By the look of Heejin, she knows it was some serious shit. 

“You have no right to punch Hansol!!” Heejin screamed and Hyunjin was like damn..

Then she turned to look at Hansol, the bruises on his face still visible, she's proud that she did that but uh oh, that asshole must be talking some shit since he’s a manipulator bitch. He’s such a hypocrite, Hyunjin got a list of names in her mind but she kept it for later. 

“Do you know the reason?” She asked calmly despite the sting that she felt in her heart. If Heejin’s going to hate her for this, she didn't know what to do herself. 

“You know the reason, Hyunjin.”

“I know the reason?” Hyunjin repeated, eyes darted to Hansol. She knows the reason? Of course she knows the reason why she punched that boy but then why did Heejin mad? She had a feeling that the information Heejin received was wrong, well Hansol.. She won't let that bitch win today.  
“Uh, yeah I know the reason. He cheated on you, that's why.”

Everyone gasped and Hansol’s chest going up and down, especially when Heejin shot a glance at him. “You lie, bitch!” He barked. 

“I saw you walked out from a club with a woman, is that ring any bells to you? Or you drank too much and drunk?” She raised her eyebrows, seeing the anger in both Heejin and Hansol’s eyes. 

“You..”

“What? Did I stutter, bitch?” The sleepiness had gone, she needs to stay conscious to watch him go down. 

“You nasty bitch just want to lay a finger on Heejin, that's why you made this story up!” Hansol was getting closer to Hyunjin but Heejin held him. It hurts Hyunjin when Heejin still defended that boy. 

“Me? Oh no, bitch, I'm not related to your story…” She glanced at Heejin, suddenly with her eyes softened. “You cheated on her with another girl so what did I do? Nothing.”

Hansol turned to Heejin. “Don't trust her, babe. She just a desperate lesbian who obsessed with you. I won't let her dirty hands touch you.” 

The other three girls at the back gasped. Hansol saw they were looking at him in disbelief. He frowned. “She wants to split us up! She doesn't have a proof!” 

Heejin’s eyes softened, he was right. “If you lie to me, you're not my friend anymore.” She said to Hyunjin. Another gasped was heard at the back.

Hyunjin even has a witness for that but she was hurt. Really hurt that the pain almost makes her body weakened, so she held the edge of the table to support herself. Heejin dared to say that to her, still have hopes on her precious boyfriend. Of course she did, it's her boyfriend, how many times Hyunjin needs to repeat that to herself. But still.. why is it so much pain? Her eyes pooled with tears, shaking her head with a chuckle from her mouth. 

Seriously Heejin. Not your friend anymore? The pain replaced by anger, Hyunjin can't help but to clenched her jaw hard that her teeth felt the pressure. Hatred. She didn't know if Heejin deserve to know that or not. Or Hyunjin just doesn't want to care anymore. But it's wrong, she's not lying so she still have hopes that Heejin won't hate her and remove her from her friend list. But why? Just why Heejin? Why do you have to say that?

“I even.” Hyunjin cleared her throat because her voice cracked. “I even have a witness but only if you care.” She tried to play cool though her face was bright red, holding herself from bawling her eyes out.

Heejin gasped then pressed her lips together. 

Hyunjin can't even look at the girl’s face, she didn't know why. “Excuse me, I have to go.” She walked passed them and got out. She didn't know why was she so stupid, not telling Heejin the truth but she just can't. Not with Hansol was there and the pain she felt like she was betrayed. 

Walking back home, with emptiness. She regretted for being a coward earlier and not explaining the truth to Heejin. One thing, hurt. That's what she felt along the way to her house, still thinking that Heejin said that. Well, actually there's nothing wrong with that, Hyunjin chanted in her head but she was feeling hurt about that. 

She was on the flower shop area, heading to her place since that was the way. With her head down she dragged her legs together.

“Hyunjin!”

That was Hansol, she hates to remember his voice but she just did. Turning her body around, she didn't know how to react when she faced Hansol with the same three friends that were with him on that night. They were looking at her in hatred. 

She felt something was wrong, but no way it's going to happen in the open street. No, she’s not going to get beat, Hyunjin said to herself. But now she was a couple meters from them, should she run? 

“You're such a cocky bitch, you know.” Hansol laughed. With his friends, of course, though they don't know what's so funny about it. “But Heejin still believe me anyway.”

“Then what do you want from me? I saved your ass back then.” She replied. Not to be an asshole like Hansol but she already felt like it. Hansol should welcome her to the club. What the fuck is she thinking? Hyunjin shook her head.

“This bitch.. You're going to pay for what you did last night.”

Oh no, there's too late to run, those guys were grabbing her and pushed her to the ground. What the fuck, they beat her in public- oh yeah, there's nobody there. Where the hell is everybody at this time?! 

Hyunjin couldn't do anything but to cover herself, meanwhile those guys were beating her. No weapon, that's fine? But it hurt like hell when they threw punches and kicks on her body. She screamed but it was muffled when she tried to cover her head as possible. 

She didn't know which one was from Hansol and which from his friends because she didn't look and can't lift her head up. Her tears fell as the time moving, it hurts so much that she needs them to stop. This isn't fair, she punched Hansol like only two times and now four of them against one when Hyunjin didn't get to attack back at all. 

But at least she tried. If she can't fight back, at least she has to move and run away. She grabbed one of those legs that were kicking her stomach and pulled it quickly, then one of them fell. She took the opportunity to immediately get up and pushed another boy she didn't care who, to the ground. Then again, immediately got up and pushed whoever near her until she got on her feet. 

Hansol tried to catch her but she ran. She ran to the street.

And next thing, Hyunjin was hit by a car. Now there's a car, Hyunjin thought in the middle of pain when her body threw back on the road. She held her left side, that felt worse than the other bruises, she doesn't think that was from the boys because she felt her rib was crying for help as she cries along. 

Hyunjin tried to get up, in the corner of her eyes she saw Hansol and his friends ran away. Right..  
She held her side and got on her feet. Someone from the car came out and tried to come closer but fuck no, she didn't want to meet anyone right now. Hyunjin ran away from the driver who seemed to be a red haired woman. She ran through between the buildings and not to mention that her right leg felt like shit. 

Her whole body felt like shit, she cried loudly along the way. Don't know what to do with herself but she just wants to go home. She wants to rest and sleep, or maybe not getting up anymore. Her cry made her even more pain, mentally and physically. She dragged her legs to nowhere, only hopes there's a light that waits for her. 

So this is it? Hansol wins and she.. injured? Dying? And Heejin got cheated on? And never ever like her back? Fuck her life. 

“Hyunjin?” Mr. Kim called from outside of her small rented room. That was the tenth time and he was getting impatient. Where the hell is that kid. Is she quit her job already? That's impossible. 

He sighed before turning back to his car. Maybe Hyunjin wasn't there or she's already at the club. Yeah, he thought. Then proceeded to head to the club. 

But Hyunjin wasn't there, that's freaking weird. He didn't know who else related to Hyunjin that he can ask. Heejin?

It was raining that night, and a door was knocked, almost muffled by the sound of heavy rain but Sooyoung heard it. She opened the door and saw something that shocked her. 

“Heejin!”

The girl was dampened, Sooyoung quickly pulled the girl in and closed the door. What was happening, she thought. Heejin shove herself towards Sooyoung and hugged her while crying uncontrollably. “Heejin, what's wrong?!”

“H-he cheated.”

“Hansol?”

“I don't believe what Hyunjin said at first but then I found out myself and I feel so bad. I'm not sad but I'm guilty..” She sobbed in Sooyoung’s chest. 

“Wait, hold up. Hyunjin? What's happened? I don’t understand.” Sooyoung softly pushed Heejin to look at her face. 

“Hyunjin…” That’s only what she said, still crying her eyes out. Sooyoung thinks Heejin needs to calm down and change first before she gets cold. 

“Let’s go to my room and get you change first.”

Heejin explained everything that happened in class earlier to Sooyoung. The girl was pissed that her friend, Hyunjin got to go through that. Heejin kept on apologizing but Sooyoung said it's not her to apologize. It's Hyunjin. 

“Sooyoung, I know that you know her place was. Please..”

“...”

“Sooyoung.. I need to meet her.”

Sooyoung sighed. Right now she just wants to find Hansol and rip his head off but Heejin said it's not worth it. The girl didn't care about it. She wants Hyunjin instead, so Sooyoung told Heejin where Hyunjin live with some information about Hyunjin that she knew. 

Sooyoung was closed to the girl since they were in the same basketball team. Hyunjin told her not to tell anyone about her and act like Hyunjin was a normal kid but Sooyoung also knows little about her. That's why she wasn't there when Hyunjin suffered in her life, Sooyoung just oblivious about it. 

Later that night, Sooyoung brought Heejin to the said place since she insisted that Heejin shouldn't go there alone in the middle of heavy rain. She knocked on the door and waited but no answer. “She’s not here?” Sooyoung asked herself but Heejin heard it as well. 

Then she knocked again, Hyunjin might be sleeping. She looked at the girl next to her. “I think she's sleep already.” 

“B-but..-”

“Excuse me?” 

They turned around to see a woman, at the next door looking at her. “Are you looking for the girl who live there?” She pointed at Hyunjin’s door, and they nodded. “I bumped into her this afternoon and she looked so terrible but she quickly got inside before I can ask.”

“Terrible? What do you mean?” Heejin asked worriedly. 

“She looked weak, like she can't walk properly. I think she’s still inside. Maybe you should knock louder-”

Before the woman finished, Sooyoung twisted the doorknob harshly though she knows it was locked. She was so worried, this doesn't sound right. “Hyunjin!” She knocked on the door, the neighbors might be disturbed by the loud sound. 

“Hyunjin!” Heejin called too. 

“Wait, I can ask the landlord for the spare keys.” The woman said before she went somewhere. They waited for awhile before she came back with another woman, they assumed the landlord since she was holding keys. 

“Are you related to Hyunjin?” The landlord asked. She can’t just let any strangers in. 

“Yes, we’re her friends.” 

They stepped aside for the woman to get to the door, unlocking it and finally opened the door, but she let Sooyoung and Heejin in first since they looked so eager to get in. 

First thing they saw was Hyunjin, lying on a single bed, still in her uniform but it was dirty. Her hair was in a mess, they thought she was sleeping but then they saw a movement from the girl’s head. Turning towards them, that’s when they finally saw her face. 

“Hyunjin!” Sooyoung rushed to her friend’s side. She was shocked by Hyunjin’s pale and sweaty face. She also noticed a few wounds on her face and arms, and her dirty white uniform. “Hyunjin, what happened?!”

“Sooyoung?” The girl's voice barely heard and hoarse, she couldn't even open her mouth properly, same with her eyes. She felt so weak, but she recognized that voice. 

“Hyunjin, tell me what happened to you?” Sooyoung accidentally touched Hyunjin on her left body and the girl winced and screamed, it startled them that Heejin started to kneel down next to the lying girl. 

“I'll call the ambulance. She doesn't look very well.” The female neighbor said before rushing out, back to her place. 

“Hyunjin..” Heejin took Hyunjin’s hand with her, luckily the girl didn't flinch by the touch. When Hyunjin’s eyes set on her, she felt like crying. She didn't know what’s wrong but Hyunjin looked so bad.

“Heejin..” The girl grunted, Sooyoung quickly held her face and calmed her down. “Sooyoung, it hurts..” She held her left side again, it stung badly, she couldn't move a lot but her heavy breathing made it worse so she needs to calm down. 

“Hold on, Hyun. Ambulance is on the way.” 

Then Hyunjin started to cry, loudly despite the pain that she felt. She cried like she did when she was on her way home earlier. Sooyoung couldn't control her, she was covering her face. 

“H-hey, Hyunjin.. it's okay, I’m here.. we're here..” Sooyoung held the girl while glancing at Heejin. 

“I don't want..” Hyunjin sobbed.

“You don't want what?”

“I don't want to live.. it sucks..” The girl continued to cry loudly as Sooyoung and Heejin just looked at each other with wide eyes. 

“N-no… Hyunjin, we'll help you.. we love you, Hyunjin.. please hold on..” 

“..leave me alone..”

“Hyunjin! No!” Heejin spoke, her voice cracked, she’s already crying on her spot. Reaching for Hyunjin’s face, she let her warm palm on the girl’s sweaty face. “Please, I'm so sorry Hyunjin..please don't say that..”

“.. just leave me.. I don't want.. I don't want to see you..” 

It broke Heejin’s heart into pieces. That was real, Hyunjin just said those words at her while staring at her. She cried on Hyunjin’s shoulder with her mouth couldn't stop begging. “No, Hyunjin.. please.. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..”

Heejin looked up with her tears rolling down. “I love you.”

That words hurt her, why did it hurts so much? Hyunjin suddenly paralyzed. She can't accept those words from Heejin though she was wishing for it to happen since the day she met that angel of hers. 

“No..”

“H-hyunjin..” Heejin’s lips trembled, she never saw the dead in Hyunjin’s eyes before and it worries her. She felt the pain too when Hyunjin said that. 

“No..” Hyunjin repeated the same word as her hand went up to Heejin’s and pulled it away from her face. Heejin had her mouth opened to say something but she was too hurt to even utter a word. Only her tears fell, wetting Hyunjin’s shoulder. 

Hyunjin blinked her eyes a couple times before it's hard to open again, she let her eyes closed and only listened to their voices.

“Hyunjin, come on, stay up!” 

“Hyunjin!” Heejin’s voice was the last thing she heard before she fell unconscious. 

“She had a broken rib and leg.”

All of them gasped. There were more of them since Sooyoung called them so all of their friends showed up almost immediately. 

“And she got bruises all over her body, but other than that no serious injuries. We've treated her and she’s under our monitor now.” The doctor bowed before walked away, leaving them looking all sad. They can't believe what just happened to her friend and still didn't know what caused Hyunjin to be like that. 

“What happened to her?” Hyejoo asked, still confused since when she got a call at night and informed that Hyunjin was brought to the hospital. And now the doctor just said what happened to the girl but she still doesn't know the reason. Hyejoo and the rest also didn't think that Sooyoung and Heejin know it, both looked as shocked as the others. 

“Her neighbor said she walked home weakly this afternoon. I don't know what happened either.” Sooyoung sighed.

“Why would she walked home injured?”

Something clicked in their heads, like they just got something from what Yeojin just said. “Why would Hyunjin walked home and not talk to anyone when she got a broken rib?” The girl asked again, with details. 

“Do you guys think she got beaten? Because I think so..” Yerim muttered under her breath, she hates to think that way but that's make sense too. If it was an accident, she might be brought to the hospital already.

Heejin held her breath, she can't even breathe properly. Everything stuck in her chest, with Hyunjin’s condition like that. She felt like the bad one, her mind was telling her that everything was her fault. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Sooyoung asked before she pulled Heejin’s head to her chest. The last thing she wanted are these things, seeing her friends like this. Like Heejin, like Hyunjin. Just when Heejin didn't say anything but breathed heavily, Sooyoung caressed her head. “It’s okay, Heejin.. She’s going to be fine.”

“B-but it was my fault..”

Sooyoung stopped, blinked her eyes. “Why would you say that? There’s nothing to do with you, it’s not your fault.” She didn't know what did Heejin meant, a lot of things still confused her. 

“Hyunjin..”

Now they were in a cafe, sitting in the last table by the corner, since the doctor didn't let them visit Hyunjin yet and plus, she's still unconscious. They sat around the table, all eyes on Heejin, she has to explain something that they might not know. 

“She confessed to me on the first day.” Heejin heard gasps she didn't dare to look up and continue. “I said I have Hansol and after that she left. She also changed.”

“That’s why she acted different this year.” Hyejoo commented before letting Heejin to continue.

“And I told Hansol about it. He confronted her and she confronted me after that.”

“Wait, he met Hyunjin? What did he do?”

Heejin cleared her throat. “She said that he kicked her and stole her money, and I don’t believe her that time.”

“Heejin.” Sooyoung was gritting her teeth with her jaw clenched. “You don't-”

“And days after that, we kissed.”

“...” 

Heejin received stares from her friends. “You guys don't know how messed up I am. I..”

“I have feelings for her.”

They came back to the hospital, hoping that Hyunjin was fine. After a few minutes waiting in there, they were finally allowed to go in. It's midnight already but they couldn't care less, this is for their friend, Hyunjin will do the same if the table turns. 

Heejin got in first, followed with Sooyoung and then the rest. They saw Hyunjin lay on the hospital bed, with her eyes opened but not looking at them. Until Heejin cleared her throat and called. 

“Hyunjin..”

The girl tilted her head to the other side watching as her friends walked in with a blank face. Hyunjin’s bore eyes left Heejin’s guilty ones, she decided to look at her other friends instead so it hurts that one girl who was approaching her. 

“Get out.”

“Hyunjin…”

“Get out.” The girl repeated softly. “All of you.”

“Hyunjin, don't be like this. We're worried about you.” Sooyoung stepped in, cut in Heejin’s way. She believed that Hyunjin has gone through a lot, she might have felt the pressure right now and don't mean what she said. 

Hyunjin stayed silent after that, she still felt weak, her body hurt so much and it's annoyed her that she can't even move a lot. 

“What happened, Hyunjin? Do you remember?” Sooyoung asked as she curious to know what caused the injuries to her friend.

Hyunjin stared at the girl, was actually taken aback by the question, then she realized that they know nothing about it. They weren't there when she got beaten and hit by a car. “Accident.”

Heejin stepped closer, glad that Hyunjin doesn't flinched then she took the girl’s hand with her. “Hyunjin, I.. why did you walk home?”

“Why did you come?” Hyunjin asked instead as her eyes moved to Heejin and Sooyoung repeatedly. “You should've let me die earlier.”

They all had their eyes wide, glancing at each other and frowned. Heejin felt her chest tightened like it was hard to breathe while Yerim almost burst into tears. They can’t believe what their friend just said. 

“Hyunjin..” Sooyoung’s voice trailed but she didn't know what to say. It made her speechless. 

Hyunjin sat up, wincing in pain but she kept going though Heejin tried to stop her. But in the end Heejin helped her up and support her back carefully, she wondered what did the girl attempted to do until she saw Hyunjin tried to get off the bed. “Hyunjin, what are you doing?”

“If you guys don't want to get out, then let me.” She set her foot on the floor and forgot it was the injured leg. She cried in pain while Heejin and Sooyoung got her. 

“Hyunjin, don't be so stubborn. You have to stay.” Hyejoo said a little bit harsh before she received a glare. Yerim nudged on her arm but she just looked away. 

Hyunjin sighed, that's only she could let out at the moment while her body stayed unmove. Then she darted her eyes towards Heejin, her heart ached again. “Can I talk to Heejin?”

Heejin was surprised but then she turned to Sooyoung and received a nod before she watched them walked out of the room. Heejin turned back after the door closed only to receive Hyunjin’s hand wrapped around her neck tightly.

“H-hyun..” She couldn't utter any words because of that, her hands brought to Hyunjin’s to pry them off her neck but the grip was stronger. She didn't know what's going on and what's gotten into Hyunjin.

“I’m going crazy, Heejin.. my life is a mess..” Hyunjin gritted her teeth. Her eyes filled with tears and she blinked it out. Her hand started to loosened but still on Heejin’s neck. “It’s all your fault.. your..”

Hyunjin slid her hand behind Heejin’s neck to pull the girl closer as she crashed their lips together. It surprised the other girl but she couldn't help but melt into the kiss with her hands brought up to Hyunjin’s shoulders. Both of them didn't know what was happening but they were so into that kiss.

It started with a slow pace when Hyunjin nibbled the other girl’s lips softly until she tilted her head to change the position, she gets a little bit aggressive. Her hand fisted Heejin’s hair and the girl whimpered, she kissed the girl mercilessly until she felt Heejin’s hands clawing on her shoulders, it either to make her stop or something else. 

Hyunjin didn't let her go, though the need of air which is their priorities. She kept on tasting every inch of Heejin’s sweet lips with her heart felt like it was burnt, the anger that suddenly risen, making it even worse. She bit Heejin’s lips, hard that she could even imagine she would.

Heejin shrieked as she slapped Hyunjin’s shoulders away. She touched her lips, felt the metallic taste on her tongue and saw blood on her fingers. She brought her wide eyes towards Hyunjin. “Hyunjin!”

Both of their chests went up and down, still out of breath. They had an intense stare, with Heejin frowning at Hyunjin’s blank face. 

“It was a mistake for loving you.. I..” Hyunjin clutched her head, she can't even apologize for hurting Heejin because she doesn't feel sorry. Her tears never stop pouring out from her eyes. “I.. I'm sorry that I love you. I shouldn't do this, I shouldn't feel this way. Everything changed because of it.. I can't be the way I am anymore, it sucks…” 

He girl shot her head up to Heejin. “Hansol and his friends beat me up, and I got hit by a car before they left. I.. I was stupid for care about your relationship with him, that I caught him cheated. I shouldn't give a fuck about it. It was actually my fault then..”

Heejin let her mouth opened, she got nothing to say. Hansol beat Hyunjin.. Why is she so blind all these times? Why can't she see? Why can't she feel? Or why can’t she admitted that her heart felt something since before Hyunjin confessed to her? Sometimes she even thinks that she was the one that has a feeling towards the girl. But why. Is. She. So. Stupid?

“Hyunjin..”

“I’m sorry Heejin. I hope you don't tell Hansol about it. About our kiss.” Hyunjin chuckled bitterly when she was sure that the girl will tell her precious boyfriend.

“We broke up.”

Hyunjin brought her head up fast, almost snapped her neck. Her eyes stared at Heejin’s soft ones, she couldn't be lying. “What..”

“He cheated on me. You're right.” Heejin sat on the bed next to the patient. Then she heard a chuckle from the girl. They went silent after that.  
“Hey, you should treat your lip.” Hyunjin spoke, looking at Heejin’s injured lower lip. 

“You already treated my lips.” 

Both of them giggled. Hyunjin let out a sigh, a relief one as her lips turned into a small smile. It's hard for her to smile lately and she was making a step, especially when there's Heejin. That girl could make her feel a lot of mixed emotions. She cried because of her, she’s mad because of her and now she's smiling because of the girl named Heejin. 

“We are crazy.” She muttered.

Heejin laughed, then moved to lie down next to Hyunjin, in Hyunjin’s arm. She hugged the girl's body carefully not to put pressure on the injured one. Hyunjin put her hand on her head and pecked her forehead that was only an inch away from the girl’s lips. 

“.. and stupid too..”

And they didn't end up together, not yet or they don't know at all about it. Hyunjin was keeping herself away from them after she quit school. She did continue her job at the club without them knowing and still in contact with Mr. Kim because he helped her. 

And Heejin couldn't stop come and visited Hyunjin because she was worried about the girl who haven't fully recovered yet. She kept on bringing food for the girl ever since she knows where Hyunjin lives. 

It's been two months and none of them talk about their relationship as they both still admitted that they are stupid. Still stupid until now. 

“Can you stop?” Hyunjin asked shortly, knowing that Heejin gets what she meant.

“No.”

Hyunjin sighed. “It's like you're my wife or something.” she mumbled.

“And what's wrong with that?” Heejin shrugged while feeding Hyunjin the soup that she barely made with a lot of help from her mother. Hyunjin can't believe that she actually was fed by the girl as if her hands weren't there or can't be used. But Heejin insisted and she can’t do anything about it.

“Heejin, we are-”

“Stupid, yeah I know.”

“I was going to say we are not together but that too..”

Heejin put down the spoon back into the bowl, staring at Hyunjin for a moment in silence. “Why we aren't together?”

“..because we are stupid ?”

“Yeah..” They laughed after that and Heejin continued to feed Hyunjin.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this need sequel or not but meh.. hope you enjoy this dumb story ㅠㅠ and my twitter @ qingsquadorbit


End file.
